Forgotten 2: Always & Forever
by Tisha
Summary: A sequel to Forgotten. Usagi has returned to her family after five years being kidnapped, but struggles to rebuild the family dynamics.


Forgotten 2: Always & Forever

By Tisha

As you can see, this is a sequel. Make sure you read Forgotten first.

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru picked up the small book bound in hard, black leather. He flipped through the pages, seeing his wife's neat handwriting. He'd had the book for a month, but he'd not yet gotten up the nerve to read it. Usagi never mentioned it. He wondered if maybe she'd prefer he didn't read her private thoughts. But she had given it to him. She'd even said that she had sometimes written it as if writing for him.

She'd been home a month. After five agonizingly long years where his daughter and a small, quickly diminishing light of hope had been the only things that kept him going. By the time she arrived on his doorstep he though of it as purely a miracle. He had lost all hope by that time. Yet she was home now. He had his wife, his daughter, and his new son Myoko. It was awkward at times, but they made it work.

He opened to the first page and reluctantly began reading. "_I found this diary in my desk, so I thought I'd use it. Being here is just so lonely. I've always been surrounded by people. My family, my friends, and Mamo-chan. But now I'm alone. Rikyu is the strangest man I've ever met. He kidnapped me, and he is making me stay here, and yet he acts like we're friends or something. He pretends that I'm not a prisoner. That I want to be here. I've been here for a week and I already feel hopeless. How will my friends ever find me? I don't even know where I am._

"_I had to sleep with Rikyu. I cried the whole time. Mamo-chan is the only person I ever want. I feel like I betrayed him. Rikyu's set on us having a child to take over this place. The thought scares me so much. I don't want to have a baby that's not Mamo-chan's. But why am I telling all of this to some stupid diary? This book can't get me away from here. It can't save me from the hurt. The only thing that could do that is being in Mamoru's arms. And I don't feel like that's going to happen_."

Mamoru closed the book. How could he read this? He didn't want to think about his Usako suffering. He put it back in the drawer he'd been keeping it in and went out into the kitchen where Usagi was attempting to make breakfast. She had picked up with her cooking trials as soon as she got home.

"Hey." She greeted him when she saw him come in. She was much better now. For the first week she had nightmares about Rikyu and she'd cry about it often. Since then she had seemed better. But Myoko had grieved his father for longer. Now he didn't mention it anymore, but he still acted very shy around Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa had warmed up a little to Usagi. Since Usagi was the only one home every weekday while Mamoru was at work she kind of had to get used to the new way of things. She still didn't call her mom however. Usagi was still waiting to hear her use that word.

Mamoru responded to her greeting with a kiss to her cheek. She smiled as she scraped the slightly burned scrambled eggs from the pan. "What should we do today?" She asked as she served four plates. Saturdays were always their family days. Sundays since she had been home had been the days when she'd get together with her friends and catch up.

"Maybe we should ask the kids." Mamoru suggested. A second later Chibi-Usa wandered into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning." Both of her parents greeted her. She only smiled and sat down.

"I'll go wake Myoko." Usagi volunteered as she left the room.

Mamoru looked to his daughter. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"Can we go to the zoo?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's see what Myoko thinks." Mamoru watched her excitement turn into a frown. Her lip came out slightly in a pout.

"I want to go with you. Why does he always have to come?"

"He's your brother, Usagi. And she's your mother. We're going to do things as a family because that's how it should be. Now stop pouting or you'll hurt their feelings."

Chibi-Usa tried not to pout, but she was still angry. She knew when her father called her Usagi he was serious. She still didn't understand why their family had to change so suddenly. She now had to share her dad with two other people when it had always been just the two of them.

Usagi soon returned with a sleepy, pajama-clad Myoko. After settling him into his chair she took her own, which was next to Mamoru and across from Chibi-Usa.

"Chibi-Usa would like to go to the zoo today." Mamoru announced now that the whole family was gathered together.

Usagi looked at her daughter. "That's a great idea, Chibi-Usa. Wouldn't that be fun Myoko?"

"What's the zoo?" He asked.

Usagi tried hard not to feel sad. The poor boy grew up on a small planet without knowing about places like zoos. "It's the place with all the animals. Like that book we used to read."

"Oh." He stated plainly. "Okay."

Usagi smiled at Chibi-Usa. "Then it's settled." She turned to Mamoru who smiled at her reassuringly. He knew how hard it was for her to try to fit into this family. They both hoped that doing things like this would eventually lead to a nice family unity. Until then, everyone was just glad that Usagi was home.

•••••••••••••••••••

Chibi-Usa giggled loudly as she watched a monkey climb a tree. "Myoko look! Did you see him?"

Myoko was just as excited, nearly clinging to his new sister as they watched the monkeys together.

Usagi and Mamoru shared a smile. Mamoru looked at his map. "Looks like the polar bears are next."

"Ooh, they're my favorite!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she almost unconsciously grabbed Usagi's hand as she skipped along. Mamoru smiled and in turn took Myoko's hand. The four-year-old looked up at him shyly but didn't protest. When they reached the next exhibit Chibi-Usa started pointing at the giant white creatures. "Look at them! Aren't they pretty?"

Usagi leaned down to be more at Chibi-Usa's level as she looked at the animals and replied. "Yes they are. I remember when your dad and I brought you here as baby. You loved them even then." Chibi-Usa looked at her mother thoughtfully before going back to studying the animals. She pointed several things out to Myoko. She had definitely warmed up to him first. She seemed to like having a little brother.

Mamoru gave Usagi a quick hug. "She'll remember."

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru studied Usagi's back. He could tell she was awake because she was very stiff. He reached out his hand to rest it on her shoulder but she flinched and quickly turned around, causing Mamoru to pull his hand back.

Usagi sighed. "I'm sorry, you scared me. I was thinking."

"About?" Mamoru stared into her eyes. They always looked so trusting, even after all she'd been through.

Usagi sort of shrugged against the pillow she was laying on. "I guess I was just feeling sorry for myself." Usagi watched the sorrowful look that entered her husband's eyes, followed by the fierce love and protectiveness. "Don't worry about me, Mamo-chan. I'm really so much better now. It's just hard to forget. And it's hard to talk about."

Mamoru just smiled a weak smile. "I understand. Just know that if you ever do want to talk, I'm here to listen. And you know my feelings will never change."

Usagi didn't need words to express her appreciation for his understanding. Her smile and the way she snuggled into his chest said it all.

•••••••••••••••••••

While Usagi was dressing the kids and tidying the house for her friends' visit Mamoru pulled the diary out again. He read the second entry, in which Usagi had realized that she was pregnant with Rikyu's child. He couldn't even picture Usagi living there. Five whole years of such a sad, empty life. He could tell from the way she wrote how depressed she was. She had signed the entry "Usagi and baby." She had been so torn between happiness of having a baby and absolute horror over the circumstances. He sighed and slipped the diary back into its drawer. He couldn't read any more at the moment.

He went out in search of his family. He saw Myoko playing quietly in the family room and soon found Usagi and Chibi-Usa in the young girl's room. Chibi-Usa was sitting on the side of her bed, kicking her feet up and down. One foot had a polished white shoe on while the other had only a sock. Usagi was on her knees feeling under the bed, presumably for the missing article. "Lose something?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi looked at him. "She says she hasn't seen it in a while."

Mamoru came in to help her search. It wasn't long before he found it buried in her toy box. When Chibi-Usa was fully dressed she headed out into family room to play with her new brother. Usagi and Mamoru then headed their separate ways to prepare for their usual Sunday gathering. As far as cooking went, there were only a few things Usagi had mastered. But everyone seemed to enjoy her sugar cookies. She was just starting a batch when she felt a small hand tugging on her shirt. She wanted to finish measuring the flour before answering the child so that she wouldn't forget where she'd been. But then she heard a frustrated little voice say. "Mama."

She put down her measuring cup immediately and turned to Chibi-Usa. "Is Usa coming over to play?" The six-year-old asked, not noticing that anything was wrong. Usagi just looked at her daughter happily before the question finally sunk in. "Yes, yes she is." With that she couldn't resist hugging her. It was actually the first time she'd hugged her own daughter in five years. Chibi-Usa's little arms returned the hug, even though she was confused. She then skipped off to play once again as Usagi stood with tears in her eyes.

Mamoru came in a minute later and saw her. "Usako? What's wrong?" He came close, wanting to comfort his wife.

Usagi smiled a watery smile and a tear slipped free. "Nothing's wrong. Chibi-Usa just called me Mama."

Mamoru smiled back at her, knowing how much it meant. He hugged her and kissed her head. "I love you." Mamoru just felt the urge to state, even though he knew she knew it.

Usagi smiled as she pulled back and wiped her tears. "I love you too." With that, she happily went back to her cookies and Mamoru went to the store to buy some supplies for dinner.

•••••••••••••••••••

Weeks after he had last read from Usagi's diary, Mamoru pulled out the small book and fingered its cover. He really didn't want to read it. It was torture for him to read Usagi's thoughts from what had been such a difficult time. But he knew it was somehow important to Usagi, so he had to at least try. Today he flipped to a random page rather than reading in order. This particular entry caught his eye because of the date.

_January 30_

_I missed my eighth wedding anniversary. Just as I missed the sixth and seventh. Chibi-Usa is four and a half. Myoko is two. I have been away from everyone that I love for three years. For three years I've been living in some weird life where I'm like a wife to the man who kidnapped and raped me. The man who will forever be the father of my child. He acts like this is normal. When he's back from whatever he does when he teleports away he comes back and he kisses me on the cheek and then plays with Myoko. _

_I stopped bothering to resist his touch long ago. And yet every time he lays a hand on me or Myoko my heart shatters into a million pieces. I'm still just a prisoner playing a part in some demented play. Pretending to be normal and fine when I'm not. In fact I'm just the opposite. If I ever really had hope, in a time I can't remember, I no longer do. This is my destiny now. This is my horrendous future. This is the fate that I am stuck with._

_ Usagi_

Mamoru's eyes closed in pain as he closed the book. His heart squeezed in pain for his wife. He immediately stood and went in search of Usagi. She was standing in the kitchen, her brow wrinkled in concentration, as she studied a recipe book. Mamoru came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Hey there." Usagi said quietly as she shifted in his arms to see his face. When she did she stopped. Mamoru had unshed tears pooled in his eyes as he just stared at her. "Mamo-chan?" Mamoru still couldn't speak, so instead he just pulled Usagi to his chest, nearly crushing her in his arms. Usagi didn't protest. She just rested her head on his chest and let him hold her, still wondering what was going on.

It wasn't until Myoko wandered into the room and looked a little frightened as he hesitantly called to his mother that Mamoru finally let her go. Mamoru wiped his eyes as Usagi answered Myoko's question. The little boy wandered off and Usagi turned to her husband. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice a little unsure.

Mamoru handed her the journal, which she hadn't even noticed he was holding. "I can't read this, Usako. It torments me. I know you want me to read it because there are things you can't say and you think I should know, but honey, it's not important. I don't feel like you're keeping secrets just because you can't tell me. I know the general events of what happened to you, and if you ever feel like sharing any of the details, you know I'll be ready to listen."

Usagi stared at Mamoru. It was true that she had wanted him to read it because she didn't feel she could share all of the things she had felt, but she'd had no concept of how difficult it would be for Mamoru to read. "I understand. I know that you're going to love me no matter what, Mamo-chan, but it may be a long time before I can find the words for everything. I just thought you might need answers sooner rather than later."

Mamoru sighed and stepped toward her. "I don't need to know anything else, except that you're here and you're safe."

Usagi just nodded, clutching the diary to her chest, as Mamoru kissed her sweetly. After a moment, Usagi went back to her recipe and Mamoru stayed to help.

•••••••••••••••••••

On Monday morning Mamoru had left for work quite early, leaving Usagi to cook breakfast and get Chibi-Usa off to school on her own. She had settled into a bit of a routine for all of this but usually Mamoru was there too. She'd already popped her head into Chibi-Usa's room to wake her up and was now working on cooking the eggs.

"Where's daddy?"

Usagi turned to her daughter, reminding herself as always to be patient with the situation. Chibi-Usa may have called her mama the day before but she knew that things were still far from perfect. She had to remind herself to turn off the stove to not burn her eggs before crouching down to Chibi-Usa's level. The little girl's cheeks looked flushed and Usagi wondered why she hadn't noticed it a second ago. "Honey, are you sick?"

Chibi-Usa just rubbed at her eyes. "I want daddy."

Usagi swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Chibi-Usa but he's at work already." Without caring how comfortable the girl was with her she reached up to feel her forehead. It was very hot. "You're not going to school today. Let me take you back to bed."

Chibi-Usa sniffled a little but didn't protest when Usagi picked her up. She settled the girl back into bed. "How do you feel? What's hurting?"

Chibi-Usa just looked at her.

Usagi sighed. "Get some rest."

Trying not to overreact Usagi went into the bathroom and started searching cabinets for some sort of first aid kit. She was having no luck though and soon Myoko woke up and found her, complaining about being hungry. Usagi explained to him that Chibi-Usa was sick, so he couldn't play with her. Then she gave him some of the eggs, feeling bad that they were now cold. She searched the kitchen for a first aid kit or thermometer or anything and still found nothing.

She was extremely frustrated over not knowing where things were kept in her own house and having an obvious communication problem with her own daughter. Chibi-Usa may not have been comfortable with Usagi but at the moment all Usagi cared about was that her child was sick and she wanted to help her. She finally did the only thing she could think of and called Mamoru's hospital. She was told that he couldn't come to the phone but she left him a message. After getting Myoko playing with some toys she went to check on Chibi-Usa and found the girl asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••

When Mamoru walked into the house it was pretty quiet. He spotted Myoko playing on the floor. The boy hadn't even noticed him come in. "Myoko, where is your mom?" 

Myoko finally looked up long enough to answer, "With Chibi-Usa." With that he went right back to his toys.

Mamoru went to Chibi-Usa's room and once he opened the door he smiled at what he saw. Chibi-Usa was lying in bed all tucked in with a damp rag placed on her forehead. Right next to her, somehow balancing in a very small area of bed, was Usagi. Both were sound asleep. Mamoru went in and gently shook Usagi awake.

She looked over and saw Chibi-Usa and realized where she was. "Mamo-chan. I can't believe I fell asleep." She carefully climbed off the bed, trying not to cause too much movement.

Mamoru looked down at Chibi-Usa's pink cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Usagi looked worried. "I don't know, she had an awful fever but I couldn't find a thermometer or anything."

Usagi stood back helplessly while Mamoru knelt down to touch her forehead himself. "The fever seems to have gone down. It's probably just a flu."

Usagi nodded and shrugged. "Sorry to call you. I didn't know you'd come all the way home. It's just that she wouldn't talk to me and I didn't know what to do."

Mamoru could see and hear that she was on the verge of tears. "Usako…I know this is hard but it will get better. Don't worry about calling me. It's fine. I'll be home the rest of the day, okay?" He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek but then frowned and put his hand on her forehead. "I think you caught it, Usako."

Usagi raised a hand to her own forehead. "Really? So fast?"

"Hopefully this flu doesn't last long." He answered as he put a hand on her back and led her from the room. He tried to lead her toward the bedroom but Usagi wanted to check on Myoko so she headed toward the front of the house, Mamoru right behind her.

"Mama!" Myoko was excited to see her after a long day of playing alone so he ran toward her. Mamoru stepped forward and scooped him up before he could reach her.

"Your mom and Chibi-Usa are both sick today. I'm going to get your mom settled in bed and I'll come out and watch a video with you okay?"

Myoko just looked at his mom as he was set back on the ground. She smiled and nodded at him so he slowly agreed and returned to his toys. Usagi turned and headed to the bedroom but was hit by a dizzy spell and had to reach out for the wall to steady herself. A second later Mamoru put an arm around her and helped her the rest of the way.

Usagi groaned as she got into bed. "I wish Chibi-Usa would have talked to me. Now I know what she was feeling like but she just kept asking for you."

Mamoru smiled sadly. "Just rest Usako. I'll keep an eye on Chibi-Usa." She didn't need as much persuasion as he'd thought she would. She was asleep again in a matter of minutes.

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru did his best to keep Myoko entertained. It amazed him how different the two kids were, even in such a similar situation. Chibi-Usa wasn't particularly shy, she was just stubborn. She didn't like her way of life being changed and seemed to be holding Usagi off because of that. Myoko on the other hand was just shy. He would answer Mamoru if he spoke to him but for the most part would sit quietly. Mamoru had seen him act very differently around Usagi though. He figured it had to do with what she had said about him only knowing a dozen people in his entire life. He was very sheltered.

After he had watched a video with Myoko the boy silently went back to playing on the floor. Mamoru smiled and went to check on his two patients. Chibi-Usa was still asleep and a feel of her forehead told him that her temperature was about back to normal. Usagi was also asleep but her forehead still felt quite hot. He turned to head toward the bathroom to wet a towel for her head when she suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Mamo-chan? Don't let them take him away again. Please! I can't take it again. Mamo…" She suddenly seemed to drift off back to sleep.

Mamoru knelt down to study her. She had returned to a peaceful sleep. She must have been hallucinating. He reached for her wrist to take a pulse but stopped when he saw a strange scar on her wrist. It was slightly raised and white and stretched across the whole wrist. He'd seen similar scars before, but only on patients who had attempted suicide. He checked her other wrist but saw nothing. It was only on the left. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

Mamoru was very concerned and curious but he had to put her illness first so he carefully sat on the bed beside her to wait out the fever. In two hours he heard her stirring and reached for her forehead. The fever had definitely gone down.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi was very groggy as she tried to remember the day's events.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her quietly.

Usagi sat up. "Yeah, I feel a lot better. How's Chibi-Usa?"

Mamoru nodded. "She was good a couple hours ago. I haven't checked on her in a while."

Usagi noticed he was acting strange and turned to study him. She suddenly noticed that he was staring at her wrist and after glancing at it herself she pulled it toward her chest, wrapping her right hand around the scar.

"Usako…" It hurt Mamoru to see Usagi's reaction to realizing what he was looking at. But he couldn't think of what he should say.

Usagi swallowed. "Nobody had noticed." She slowly lowered her hands but didn't look at the scar again, although she didn't meet Mamoru's eyes either. "I know I should be able to talk to my husband…but I just didn't know how to bring it up."

Mamoru got up and moved around to the other side of the bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "It's okay Usako. I don't want you to relive anything you don't want to. I'll go check the kids." Usagi just nodded slowly as he left the room.

Mamoru found Myoko watching TV in the living room. Since it was already 9 he told the boy that it was time for bed. "Is Mama going to tuck me in?"

Mamoru shook his head. "She's still sick so I'll be doing it. Is that okay?"

Myoko just nodded a little as he walked off toward his room. Mamoru helped him get changed and all settled in and then moved on to Chibi-Usa's room. She was awake and just reading a book. "How are you feeling?"

"Daddy! I'm glad you're home." Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she reached for a hug.

Mamoru sat on the bed to hug her but asked his question again.

"I feel okay. Can I go to school tomorrow?"

Mamoru nodded as he pulled the covers up around her. "You should be able to. I'm going to take the day off tomorrow so we'll see how you're feeling in the morning." Chibi-Usa nodded and Mamoru kissed her and made her turn the lights out. After making sure the house was locked up he returned to the master bedroom to find Usagi sitting in bed crying. He carefully climbed into bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders so that he could still see her face. "I know I should have told you. I guess I was afraid you'd hate me."

"I could never hate you, Usako."

She finally looked at him. "You haven't heard the story."

Mamoru smiled and took her hand. "I could never hate you. You don't have to tell me now."

Usagi shook her head. "I think I should." She traced a finger over the scar on her wrist. "I've been pushing it from my mind for too long." Mamoru remained silent and waited.

"Myoko was about two. That's when I started to realize that I was pregnant again. I was terrified. The first time I'd been naïve enough to think that it might not be so bad. I loved Myoko before he was even born but I couldn't have imagined how hard it would be to raise him practically alone. Or to see him with Rikyu, someone I hated. So I couldn't bear the thought of going through it all again. I didn't tell Rikyu I was pregnant. I spent most of the time wishing I wasn't pregnant at all. I was completely depressed and confused. Then one day I miscarried. The first feeling that flooded over me was relief." Usagi started to cry again but Mamoru could see that she wanted to press through the story so he remained quiet.

"After that I started feeling guilty. Not only for being relieved but because I knew I'd caused it. I lost the baby because I didn't want it to begin with. That day…my mind was a mess. I wanted to find refuge in Myoko, but he wasn't there. Every once in a while Rikyu would take him off the planet. I still don't know what they'd do, but I always hated those long, lonely days. I guess it was bad luck that I happened to miscarry on that day. I honestly never would have thought to want to take my life, but walking through the hall I bumped into a vase and broke it. Without even thinking I just took a piece of glass and cut my wrist. I just wanted to feel better, and I wanted to punish myself for my own selfish thoughts."

Usagi sobbed and Mamoru took her in his arms. She was glad for his comfort but she tried to quiet her tears. "That's not all. When I woke up I was in a secluded, locked room. I guess a maid had found me and gotten word to Rikyu. Rikyu wasn't exactly mad, but he was different than I'd ever seen him. Like he'd seriously believed I had been happy until my actions proved otherwise. He told me I was a harm to myself and Myoko, and that I should stay there for a while and have a therapist help me."

She hesitated as she stared off into the distance, reliving bad memories. "It was almost a year. I didn't see Myoko for almost a year. He did remember me, but he had grown a lot closer to Rikyu. I always regretted what I did. I just thought that if I'd really died I would have left Myoko all alone. You and Chibi-Usa as well but by then I think I'd lost all hope of ever returning home. You don't have to worry about me though. I would never do it again." She looked up at Mamoru, waiting for some kind of response but already knowing that he had been telling the truth when he said nothing would change his love.

Mamoru pulled her into another hug. He couldn't even say anything. He knew Usagi too well. He knew the way she had always put everyone else before herself. Even the thought that she'd been depressed enough to do that told him how deep her pain had been. He hoped that just by holding her he could offer comfort because at the moment it was all he could do.

•••••••••••••••••••

When Usagi awoke the next morning a feeling of relief came over her. It was nice to have things off her chest. She felt like she could face anything. No matter how long it took for Chibi-Usa to accept her as her mother again, Usagi would handle it. Mamoru was still asleep beside her so Usagi quietly got out of bed and went to check on the kids. She went to Chibi-Usa's room first. The little girl was awake and getting dressed.

"Are you feeling better?" Usagi asked her.

Chibi-Usa nodded in response, and then handed Usagi a hairbrush. "Can you do my hair?" Usagi hadn't worn her own hair in the odongos for years, but Mamoru had done it for Chibi-Usa's hair in the time Usagi had been gone. Usagi was flattered to even be asked. She sat her daughter in front of her on the bed and carefully formed the hairstyle that held so many memories for her.

"How's that?" Usagi asked when she was all finished.

Chibi-Usa hopped off the bed and went to look in the mirror. She nodded slightly and then smiled at Usagi and left the room.

Usagi just smiled to herself and moved on to Myoko's room. She found him still asleep, and she just sat in a chair across the room to watch him. He'd been a pretty laid-back child all his life, other than when Rikyu had died. She wondered if he'd given Myoko problems during the year she was kept from him. She felt a shudder go through her body just remembering the time without him or anyone else she loved.

Mamoru came into the room then and smiled at her. "You look better."

"I feel better." She answered.

Mamoru came across the room and gave her a brief kiss. "I've taken today off. I fully intend to spend the day with you, just relaxing and catching up."

Usagi smiled. "That sounds nice. Chibi-Usa seems well enough to go to school today, and I can even get Rei to watch Myoko so that we can be alone."

Mamoru nodded and headed off to find Chibi-Usa. In short order they had Chibi-Usa off to school and Myoko at the shrine with Rei. Mamoru turned to Usagi. "What do you want to do today?"

Usagi bit her lip. "I thought we should just stay home."

"Okay." Mamoru answered.

They were both just standing inside the door of their house. Usagi was nervous about broaching a subject that had been on her mind for a long time, while Mamoru was confused by the awkward distance between them and wondering what to say. Usagi walked over to the family room and sat down on the couch and Mamoru followed her.

"Um...Mamo-chan?" Usagi began. "I've been back for over two months. I'm just kind of wondering...well...why we haven't made love." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She could feel her cheeks flushing.

"Usako, look at me." She did. Mamoru was smiling. "I'm sorry Usako. I think we got our wires crossed. I was trying to give you time and I guess I was waiting for you to give me a signal. But I was probably making you doubt my attraction to you, am I right?"

Usagi shrugged. "I wasn't sure. I thought..." She trailed off and decided it was better not to finish the thought out loud. But Mamoru was persistent.

"What?"

"Well. I thought maybe you wouldn't want me anymore. After I was used by Rikyu. I'm damaged goods." She sighed, still having trouble meeting his eyes.

"Shh. Don't you dare say such a thing." The intensity in his voice caused Usagi to look at him. Mamoru stood up and before Usagi knew what was happening he had scooped her up into his arms.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed. "What in the world are you doing?"

Mamoru looked into her surprised eyes. "I'm going to show you exactly how much I still want you." Usagi blushed, then smiled, and then giggled as he carried her all the way to the bedroom.

Epilogue—One year later

"Can I have rainbow sprinkles?"

Usagi smiled. "Of course." She turned back to the woman behind the counter. "With rainbow sprinkles please." She paid for the two cups of ice cream and took them to a small table nearby.

Chibi-Usa happily dug into hers, rainbow sprinkles and all.

"Is it good?" Usagi asked her.

"Yes! It's so yummy!"

"Good. Mine is too." Usagi took a bite of her own ice cream. She loved these outings. It had been Mamoru's idea a year ago for Usagi and Chibi-Usa to go on mother-daughter dates to help them reconnect. At first Chibi-Usa hadn't been very sociable on such outings, but they'd persisted and eventually it had definitely helped. When the whole family was together it had been too easy for Chibi-Usa to cling to Mamoru, but being forced to get to know her mother had been good for them all.

"Do you think you're ready to go home after this, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked her daughter. She hoped the girl would agree. She was exhausted after a day of shopping.

Chibi-Usa nodded vigorously. "I can't wait to show my new game to Myoko!"

"Sounds like a plan."

They threw away their ice cream and Usagi took Chibi-Usa's hand as they started walking home. Chibi-Usa swung her arms happily and looked up at her mother. "Thank you Mama."

Usagi smiled down at her. Hearing her daughter call her mama still squeezed at her heart, even though it was a common occurrence now. "You're very welcome."

They soon arrived home. As they took off their shoes Usagi yelled "We're home!"

Myoko came running into Usagi's arms. "Mama! Mama! Come look!" He grabbed her hand and yanked her deeper into the house. Usagi just laughed and let herself be pulled. Chibi-Usa followed them curiously.

Myoko led them into his bedroom, where Mamoru was just cleaning up painting supplies. "Look!" Myoko excitedly pointed at his wooden toy box. He had apparently just painted it bright blue and yellow, and placed two red handprints on the front. His name was also painted on it, though that must have been done by Mamoru. Usagi looked to her husband.

"It was our boys' project today." He told her.

"Well that looks very nice, Myoko. You did a good job." Usagi told her son.

He smiled proudly. "Daddy helped me." He had just taken to calling Mamoru daddy about a month ago. He no longer mentioned his other daddy, and Usagi was just fine with that. She praised her son again and then Chibi-Usa started showing him the new game she'd bought. Usagi and Mamoru left the kids together and slipped out.

Mamoru gave her a lingering kiss. "Did you girls have fun?"

"Mm-hmm. Do you want to see what I bought?" She led him back toward the front of the house where most of bags had been left.

Mamoru frowned. "You're usually not so eager to show me what you've been spending money on."

Usagi laughed. "Just this one thing." She pulled out a small box that she'd had the store wrap and handed it to him.

Puzzled, Mamoru unwrapped the gift and inside found a teeny tiny pair of red sneakers. He stared at them with a blank look and then slowly his eyes widened. "Usako?"

She smiled and sat herself on his lap. "I'm pregnant."

The End.

Yatta! I did it! I have been working on this sequel for years, and it's finally finished. :)

Please review. This is the first thing I've published in ages. For all my fanfic and more, visit my website at tishamoon[dot]tripod[dot]com.


End file.
